A Love Triangle Never Works Out
by mrsjaspercullen95
Summary: A Sam, Emily and Leah fic. We never really know what happens with Leah and Sam, so I want to try telling it. Please read, it'll be more interesting than it sounds. And it's only rated T because I'm paranoid. :D


**A Love Triangle Never Works Out**

**Okay, this is my third twilight fic, one of which I don't know what else to write so I've given it up for a while. But I wanted to write something different, and this came into mind. I hadn't read or seen anything about Sam Emily and Leah and once an idea is in my mind it sticks.**

**So all I want to say is please read this and review at the end, if possible :)**

**Disclaimer: Not Stephanie Meyer yada yada yada**

Chapter 1: Leah POV

Sam slipped his warm arms around my slim waist and rested his cheek against my neck, I felt his warm breath touch my skin and I could stay like that for hours. Days even, this was my own personal heaven, with Sam. But I had to talk sometime, there was a reason I had told him to meet me on first beach. I pulled reluctantly from his grip and twisted around on the rock we were sitting on. The wind blew full blast into my face but I didn't care, I knew my hair was knotting itself as it was flown out behind me but I took no notice. I just stared into the perfect black eyes that were boring into my plain brown ones. I opened my mouth to speak,

"My cousin Emily is coming to visit tomorrow, apparently she needs to get a break from college for a while and will be staying in our house for a few weeks. So you won't really be able to visit since she doesn't know about, well what you are" I still had trouble saying werewolf, it was like admitting the inevitable. His eyebrows knotted together for a moment and he put his head to one side.

"You mean werewolf?" he was confused about why I wouldn't say the word.

"Yes, but that's not the point, so will you agree not to come round until she's left?"

He thought for a while and I waited patiently, tracing random pattern with my finger on the grey rock. "I don't know Leah, your brother sees me all the time and he hasn't realised I'm not human and he's been told the legends. So why would your cousin suspect anything and if she does then I won't some round...you're getting worked up over nothing really Leah"

I sighed I knew he would come up with some reason, to be honest that wasn't really my reason for him not coming round. I didn't want him to meet Emily; I didn't want them to utter a single word to one another. I always disliked Emily and I knew that wouldn't change and I certainly didn't want her to mess up my life with Sam.

Sam seemed to interpret my sigh as me surrendering and he said, "Great I'll be at your house tomorrow bright and early to meet Emily"

"No" I said abruptly, "You can't I don't want you to meet Emily" I was panicking now, nothing good will come out of this and I knew it.

He laughed, "Leah, it'll be fine. I don't know what you're worrying about but I'm sure you're just overreacting as usual. It's not like I'll fall in love with her and leave you" I laughed bitterly. That was something Emily would try exactly to make happen. I scowled and he pressed his hand against my cheek. The heat radiating from his russet skin made that side of my face flushed whilst the other cool from the harsh winter breeze. Without my mind letting it a tear rolled down my cheek from anger and Sam pulled me into a hug. I pressed myself against him and clutched at his loose clothing afraid to let go.

Time flew by far too fast for my liking and eventually the rain falling from above became too much for me to endure. Any longer and I would have caught some illness, well not Sam, werewolves seemed to have an intolerance for any kind of illness. I guess that was one good point about the mythical creature's part. Without waiting for any answer from me he stood up pulling me to stand with him. I slipped my other arm around his waist and held him tightly. I felt Sam kiss my hair briefly before insisting we had to go inside.

"I don't want to" I would stick to my ground this time.

"No Leah, you'll catch your death"

"And you won't?" I asked sceptically.

"Portable heater here" he said jokingly, I rolled my eyes but due to the fact that my face was buried in his chest he didn't notice

. . He finally realized I wasn't going to budge on my own accord so he put his arm behind my knee and pulled me up bridal style to carry me as though he was holding a feather. I closed my eyes so I could enjoy the last moments I had with the brutal storm that was brewing until I heard a door shut in the background. When I drew my eyelids open the first thing I saw was Sam's caring face. Then my eyes darted to see everything I could in this position and I noticed I was in my own house, in the hall.

I motioned to Sam to put my down and he obliged somewhat reluctantly. I guess he enjoyed me being in his arms as much as I did. I took off the raincoat I was wearing and hung it up on the hooks on the wall. As I pulled my arms up to reach my t shirt slipped, allowing for a moment my stomach to show. I turned and Sam was staring dreamily at me so I waved my hand to grab his attention. He took my hand and noticing I had goose bumps running up my arm he pulled me into yet another hug. Well I wasn't going to complain.

"Seth, is that you?" called my Dad, anxiety ran clear through his voice.

"No, it's me and Sam Dad" I answered, I guided Sam through to the small living room where my Dad was sitting on the aged sofa, his line of sight on the TV screen where a rugby match was being played, but it was obvious he had no idea what was going on.

"Where is Seth?" asked Sam, he knew I wanted to know as well.

My dad suddenly brought his head round ton look at me as he answered, "He went to find you Leah, I told him you would be fine with Sam. But...he was getting really worried about the storm coming; I told him Sam would force you inside if it got too bad"

"Seth has sense, he'll come in soon" I said evenly.

"I'm not too sure, if he can't find you he'll continue to search, and there's no one with him to force him back here" I could feel the skin between my eyebrows crease with worry, but I knew Seth, he would come back...he had to.

"Harry?" said Sam hesitantly with the effect of bringing both my Dad and I out of trances.

"Yes Sam?"

"I'll go find Seth, it shan't take too long. I'll be back before you know it."

My Dad nodded in agreement and turned his attention back to the screen about two feet ahead of him. Sam turned around and started to walk through the hall we had just come through. I followed suit and it wasn't until I was by the gate in the garden in front of the house he noticed I had come. He turned half his body in my direction and said, "What are you doing Leah?"

"I'm coming with you, I want to make sure Seth is okay more than you do" which was true, he was my brother after all.

Sam sighed "Leah, you have just a t shirt and jeans on you will get ill, and I don't want that to happen. I will find and bring you brother back home fine by myself. Just stay inside...please"

I stood still with my arms folded across my chest, Sam closed his eyes in frustration, "Leah I was going to go wolf and find Seth quicker with the magnified sense of smell, I can't have you near me as a new wolf, and you know it's only been a couple of weeks"

"But I want to help."

"You will be, if Seth comes back before I find him you'll be there to show him you father isn't lying" I scowled I couldn't think of any other reason to stay outside with him so I trudged back to the house as slowly as I could. I decided to go straight to my room to avoid any one else's company.

My mum must have heard me slide my feet across the floor and came into my room just a mere minute later. I was lying face up on my bed with my feet crossed over each other and my arms behind my head. She came with freshly ironed clothing of mine into my room where she placed what was in her arms onto my chair so I could sort it out later. She sat on the edge of my bed and looked wistfully at me.

"Leah, why do you never spend time with the family anymore? It's like you don't live here" she asked.

"Because I want to spend time with Sam, I love him Mum" I know should feel embarrassed about talking about my boyfriend with my parents but I was as frank about how I felt as though we were commenting on the weather.

"Could he not be with you whilst you're with us?"

"Mum, I don't want that to happen, it's like I lead a different life when I'm around him. Like I'm not an unpopular, boring teenage girl"

"You aren't any of that Leah" she said desperate to get some interest from me.

"Yes I am, please don't be like this Mum, can't we talk about shopping or something...anything, just not that" I brought myself into a sitting position and wrapped my arms around my knees and rested my head.

"Well we can't because you're always brooding in your room or out with Sam. Just while Emily is down can you please at least try to make a good impression? I know you two have had you arguments in the past but please try and act like you aren't so...well you know what I'm trying to get across here Leah."

I rolled my eyes, under no circumstance would I ever be nice to Emily, and we hated each other. I was just a lot more open about it. She of course had to mask it by acting so good and wonderful to be liked by everyone so no one would believe me. My mum seemed to realise she would get no more answer from me so left the room with an annoyed air about her. Five minutes later I heard the front door shut below me followed by heavy footsteps up the stairs, Seth's obviously, Sam seemed to have got more graceful yet he was bigger by the day. My door flew open and a blur of movement was all I saw before a body was slammed on top of me

**I hope any reader I get liked that :D Please check out my other fic Pushing Up Daisies, by the way it's a Bella and Edward fanfic. Oh and again, please review**

**Sarah**


End file.
